Destins liés
by Lomaki
Summary: Cela fait quelques mois que Morgane a été mise hors d'état de nuire. Mais un nouveau personnage fait son apparition. Qui est-elle ? Et de quel côté est-elle ? Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle jouera un rôle important dans l'histoire de Camelot, Arthur et Merlin. (Cette histoire se déroule après la saison 4, du coup il y aura des allusions, donc possibles spoilers)
1. Sensation Etrange

L'automne pointée le bout de son né et le soleil se couchait doucement derrière l'horizon, laissant les derniers rayons de soleil entrelacer les feuilles qui rougissaient par le changement de saison. Il était tard, la patrouille de Camelot faisait ses rondes comme à son habitude dans la forêt avoisinante. Tout était très calme depuis la disparition de Morgane un an plus tôt, n'en déplaise aux chevaliers qui passaient plus de temps à plaisanter. Gauvain et Elyan discutaient de la dernière partie de dés, le gagnant n'était toujours pas désigné, histoire de tricherie apparemment. Sur le chemin du retour, Léon, le seul chevalier qui gardait son sérieux, même s'il esquissait un léger sourrir, scrutait les alentours. Il apperçu entre les arbres une carriole retournée. Il s'approcha au galop bientôt suivi par ses deux frères d'armes. C'était une scène d'horreur, tout était éparpillé sur une dizaine de mètres, du sang, des flèches et au sol, gisait quatre corps, trois hommes et une femme. Les chevaliers s'empressèrent de descendre de leurs montures, et de vérifier leur état de santé. Malheureusement la jeune femme était la seule qui avait encore un pouls, les hommes n'avaient pas eu autant de chance. Gauvain la porta avec délicatesse et s'empressa de la mettre sur son cheval. Puis les chevaliers rentrèrent rapidement au Chateau de Camelot, soigner la jeune blessée et prévenir le Roi Arthur.

Elyan et Léon allèrent prévenir Arthur de l'incident de la roulotte, peut être des Saxons, ou simplement des voleurs. Quant à Gauvain, il se dirigea directement vers la demeure de Gaius et y entra avec fracas. Par chance, Merlin et Gaius étudiaient encore à cette heure tardive. Gauvain installa la jeune fille sur le lit de Gaius et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

Gaius examina le corps inerte. C'était une jeune fille brune d'une vingtaine d'années. Ces vêtements laissaient croire que ce n'était qu'une simple paysanne. Avec cet accident, ils étaient souillés, déchirés et plein de sang. Une grosse tâche au niveau du bas ventre inquiétait davantage le médecin. Merlin avait, pendant ce temps, fait chauffer de l'eau pour nettoyer la plaie. Quant à Gauvain, il était là, sans vraiment savoir se rendre utile. Gaius souleva la guenille de la jeune femme, laissant apparaitre une plaie profonde surement causée par une flèche. Après l'avoir nettoyée, il chercha une fiole rangée sur les étagères plus loin dans la pièce. Il déposa quelques gouttes dans la plaie et fit un bandage. Il soupira et regarda Gauvain.

- C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour elle. Nous en serons plus demain matin. Tu peux prévenir le Roi, je la garde sous surveillance.

- Merci Gaius, c'est la seule survivante, elle nous serait très utile pour en savoir plus sur cette attaque.

Merlin était resté au chevet de la jeune fille. Il lui déposait un linge humide sur son front, en espérant la soulager un peu. Gauvain retourna au Chateau tenir informé Arthur, ne sachant que faire de plus pour la blessée.

- Elle va s'en sortir ?

- Je ne sais pas Merlin, son pouls est faible, et cette blessure a beaucoup saignée. Elle est jeune, elle a malgré tout ses chances. Va te coucher, nous verrons demain matin son état.

- Si vous le permettez, je vais rester ici, si elle venait à se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu, elle risquerait de paniquer.

- Comme tu veux. Sur ce, bonne nuit Merlin.

- Bonne nuit Gaius.

Jusque tard dans la nuit Merlin prit soin de la blessée, jusqu'à s'endormir assit sur le sol, bras croisés sur le lit, la tête reposant dessus. Nul doute que le réveil serait difficile.

Quand l'aube laissa apparaître ses premiers rayons de soleil timides, la jeune fille ouvrit lentement ses yeux et scruta la pièce, sourcils froncés. Elle devinait à peine la table située à deux mètres d'elle, quelques livres étaient éparpillés dessus, un vieux coffre un peu plus loin et quelques étagères. Une maison assez modeste a priori. Elle regarda juste à côté d'elle, et remarqua le visage de Merlin encore endormi. Prise de panique elle essaya de se lever, mais un coup violent au ventre la stoppa dans son élan. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur entre ses dents, qui réveilla le jeune homme en sursaut. Il vit la jeune fille réveillée, hurlant de douleur. Il se leva, mis ses mains sur ces épaules et la placa doucement sur le lit pour éviter qu'elle ne se lève.

- Calmes toi, tu es en sécurité ici. Les chevaliers t'ont ramené pour qu'on puisse te soigner.

La jeune fille avait le regard grave, la douleur lui faisait tourner la tête, elle luttait pour ne pas retomber dans le coma.

- Les ... chevaliers ?

- Oui, les chevaliers de Camelot t'ont retrouvé dans la forêt hier soir.

La douleur fit place à la panique après ce que venait de lui annonçait Merlin. Elle essaya à nouveau de se lever, en vain. La douleur était bien trop forte, et Merlin qui lui sommait de rester allongé. Tout ce raffut réveilla Gaius, qui s'empressa de les rejoindre.

- Reste calme et allongée. Je suis médecin. Ta blessure est profonde. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de t'en être sorti, reposes toi encore. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour te soulager.

Gaius alla préparer une mixture ainsi qu'un peu de soupe pour que la jeune femme reprenne des forces. Celle-ci chercha la vérité dans les yeux de Merlin, ce dernier lui sourit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle capitula et se rallongea.

- Je m'appelle Merlin et lui c'est Gaius. Et toi comme t'appelles tu ?

- Mon nom est Elia. Où sont les hommes qui voyageaient avec moi ?

Merlin ne savait quoi répondre. Etait-il raisonnable de lui annoncer que ces amis étaient tous morts, qu'elle était la seule survivante dans son état de faiblesse.

- Je vais me renseigner auprès des chevaliers. Reposes toi.

Merlin parti donc à la recherche des chevaliers et d'Arthur. Gaius, quant à lui s'occupa d'Elia. Merlin entra en trombe dans la chambre du Roi. Celui-ci était tranquillement en train de déjeuner avec sa Reine.

- Eh bien Merlin, déjà réveillé ? Je t'ai attendu ce matin... Encore à la taverne hier soir ?

- Et bien oui enfin non... Je viens vous donner des nouvelles de la jeune fille que Gauvain nous a ramené hier. Elle s'est réveillée et elle...

- Allons l'interroger !

Arthur se leva de son siège.

- Ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée, elle est encore faible, et elle ne fait toujours pas pour les autres.

- Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il en est Merlin. Si près de Camelot, si ce sont les Saxons, ou un message de Morgane, je veux en avoir le coeur net.

- Mais ça pourrait peut être un peu attendre...

Arthur ignora complètement la remarque de Merlin et laissa Guenièvre terminer le petit déjeuné et se dirigea d'un pas franc vers la demeure de Gaius bientôt suivi par son valet. Il toqua, mais entra sans pour autant attendre une réponse. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme encore allongée et souffrante. Il la dévisagea du regard.

- Je suis le Roi Arthur Pendragon. Comment te nommes tu ?

Elle laissa échapper son nom entre deux spasmes de douleur.

- Mon Seigneur, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment de lui poser des questions.

Malgré les précautions de Gaius, Arthur voulait en savoir plus.

- Qui vous a attaqué ?

- ... Je ne sais pas... Des bandits je suppose... Où sont mes compagnons ?

Arthur prit son air grave, ne dit plus un mot. Elia comprit alors qu'elle était la seule à avoir eu la chance de survivre à cette attaque. Elle laissa échapper une larme, qui glissa le long de sa joue. Mais Arthur reprit son interrogatoire.

- Des bandits dis tu... Tu en es sûre ?

- Ils étaient une dizaine, armés... d'arcs et de dagues... Ils voulaient notre or... et puis ils...

Elia avait de plus en plus de mal à parler.

- Ca suffit Sir ! Laissez là donc se reposer. Elle aura tout le temps de répondre à vos questions une fois remise sur pied !

- Vous avez raison Gaius, excusez-moi. Prenez soin d'elle.

Arthur sortit de la maison de son valet, laissant Elia à son triste sort. Elle continua à fixer le plafond comme pour se concentrer de ne pas lâcher une larme de plus qui commençait à perler au coin de ses yeux. Gaius avait fini les soins de la jeune fille, du coup il demanda à Merlin de l'aider à manger un peu pour qu'elle puisse reprendre des forces. La soupe était prête. Il en versa un peu dans un bol et s'assit à côté d'Elia.

- Il faut que tu manges, ça te fera du bien.

Elia baissa le regard comme pour montrer sa réponse négative.

- Tu verras les soupes de Gaius sont très bonnes... Et puis tu sais comment sont les personnes âgés si on refuse de manger leur repas.

Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme après cette boutade. Elia fixa Merlin droit dans les yeux, n'y trouva que de la gentillesse et de la compassion. Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il l'aide à se redresser. Quand leurs mains se rencontrèrent ils ressentirent une sensation qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais ressenti auparavant. C'était une sensation brûlante mais douce... Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune fille, son coeur battait dans ses tempes, sa respiration s'accéléra comme si elle avait retrouvé un nouveau souffle. Ses deux mains ne voulaient plus se quitter. Cependant, c'est Elia qui se força à retirer sa main la première. Elle baissa les yeux pour éviter toutes questions gênante, ne sachant pas si Merlin avait ressenti la même chose qu'elle. Ce dernier ne dit aucun mot, reprit sa bonne humeur habituelle et aida la jeune fille à manger son repas.

Dans un premier temps, merci de vous êtes plongé dans ma fic. J'espère que le début vous à plus, si c'est le cas, ne pas hésitez à mettre un p'tit comm', ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive à écrire la suite ! Merci :)


	2. Un lourd secret

Elia passa la journée à dormir. Sa douleur n'était plus aussi vive. Elle pouvait enfin se reposer et reprendre des forces. Quant à Merlin, il avait énormément de choses à faire, le Roi avait prévu d'organiser un tournoi au sein de son Château, du coup, il devait redoubler d'effort pendant l'entrainement d'Arthur qui ne lui laisse aucun répit. Puis il devait astiquer son armure et éguiser les épées des chevaliers. Cependant, il arriva à s'éclipser des yeux d'Arthur un moment, pour aller voir la Reine. Guenièvre était reine depuis peu, mais elle savait rester simple et ne profitait pas des privilèges qu'elle pouvait bénéficier. Elle avait gardé les mêmes fréquentations, et faisait entièrement confiance à son vieil ami Merlin. C'est pour cela, quand ce dernier toqua et entra la chambre royale, elle l'accueilli avec un grand sourire. Mais l'effaça vite pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude, vu la mine que faisait son ami.

- Comment vas-tu Merlin ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Et bien... c'est un délicat...

- Oh Merlin, ne fait pas ce genre de choses avec moi ! Nous sommes amis de longue date, oublions ces civilités.

- Hummm... En fait je me demandais s'il te restait une de tes anciennes robes ?

- Oui deux ou trois. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elles soient à ta taille Merlin.

- Ah mais non... Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour Elia... enfin la jeune fille que Gauvain nous a ramené hier. Je me suis dit que si tu ne t'en servirais plus... enfin pour elle...

Gwen sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Merlin.

- Tu es toujours aussi bon Merlin. Je te les mets de côté et puis tu...

- MERLIN !

C'était Arthur qui cherchait son valet dans le château. Gwen sourit et rassura son ami qu'elle allait elle-même apporter les robes à Elia. Cela lui faisait plaisir et de plus l'occuperai un peu, car son époux était très pris dernièrement avec cette histoire de tournoi de chevalerie. C'est bien pour cela qu'on entendait encore le nom de Merlin résonner dans tous les couloirs du Château. Merlin sourit à Gwen en guise de remerciment et fila rejoindre son maître. Ce dernier remit son valet au travail pendant qu'il s'entrainait avec ses chevaliers.

Gwen prit à coeur sa "mission". Merlin lui avait tant de fois rendu des services, qu'elle pensait qu'elle lui devait bien cela. Décidement, elle ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée d'être reine. Elle fouilla au fin fond de son coffre où elle gardait des souvenirs de son "ancienne" vie. D'ailleurs Arthur ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle voulait garder tous ses vieux souvenirs. Elle sortit de vieilles couvertures, des livres qu'elle feuilleta quelques minutes, et trois robes qu'elle défroissa d'un coup. Elle enfila sa cape et prit ses robes ainsi qu'un panier dans lequel y plaça quelques fruits. Un élan de gentillesse, c'est bien à cela qu'on l'a reconnaissait.

Elle parcouru quelques couloirs afin de rejoindre les appartements de Gaius. Elle toqua et fut invité à entrer. Gaius surprit par son invité, il s'inclina mais fut arrêté dans son élan par la reine qui ne supportait pas tous ces changements à son égard.

- De grâce Gaius, combien de fois dois-je vous dire de ne pas faire ceci. Je suis venue vous voir de la part de Merlin, j'ai quelques affaires pour la jeune fille qu'on vous a ramené. Comment se sent elle ?

- Elle se remet doucement. Elle reste allongée mais par chance reprend des forces assez rapidement.

Gwen s'assit sur la chaise placée à côté de la blessée. Elia ouvrit les yeux. Elle affichait encore un rictus de douleur mais elle arriva à se relever pour se mettre assise sur le lit. Puis elle s'apperçu qu'une femme très élégante était assise à son chevet. Guenièvre se présenta à elle, et laissa Elia bouche bée de savoir que la Reine était venue pour elle.

- Je suis venue te ramener quelques vêtements.

- Merci, vous êtes bien trop aimable.

- Ne me remercies pas... Enfin remercie plutôt Merlin, c'est lui qui est venu me demander ce service.

- Merlin...

- Oui c'est un très bon ami... Il serait venu lui-même mais il est assez occupé par les affaires du roi, un tournoi va bientôt se dérouler.

- Vous êtes ami avec un simple valet ?

- Je suis contre les étiquettes qu'on accorde aux personnes. Moi-même j'étais servante auparavant.

Guenièvre resta un bout de temps avec Elia, discutant de sa vie de servante devenue magique grâce à Arthur. Elle lui raconta le changement qu'il avait instauré à Camelott depuis qu'il avait reprit le trône de son père, que dans son royaume toute discrimination était proscrite, qu'un simple paysan pouvait faire ses preuves et devenir chevalier, tout comme une servante a pu devenir reine de ce royaume.

En fin de journée, Merlin rentra chez lui en courbant le dos. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et surprit, il se redressa à la vue des deux femmes qui discutèrent ensemble. Gwen se mit à rire à la vue de son ami qui apparemment avait souffert d'obéir aux ordres du roi.

- Et bien Merlin, je vois qu'Arthur ne t'as pas laissé une minute !

- Ne m'en parle pas... Et toi que fais-tu encore ici ?

- Oh et bien je suis venue apporter les vêtements à Elia, et puis on a commençait à discuter... Et tu sais comment sont les femmes quand elles discutent...

- Oui je sais tout cela, mais je pense qu'Arthur vous cherche pour diner.

Guenièvre ce rendit seulement compte de l'heure qu'il était. Elle s'excusa et s'éclipsa rejoindre son mari. Merlin s'approcha d'Elia et lui déposa sa main sur son front.

- Ta fièvre a bien diminuée, c'est une bonne chose. Tu as peut-être faim, ou tu voudrais peut-être te laver ?

- Merci Merlin.

- Pourquoi me remercies tu ?

- Pour les robes...

- Oh ce n'est rien... Je me suis dit que ça pourrait te servir.

Merlin sourit gêné et se gratta nerveusement la tête. Tous deux restèrent un moment silencieux. Gaius qui s'était absenté durant l'après-midi rentra dans sa demeure voyant les deux jeunes gens ainsi, il prit la parole.

- Merlin tu pourrais peut-être aller chercher de l'eau pour te laver... Je t'ai senti jusque dans le couloir.

Merlin fit un sourire forcé à son mentor, prit deux seaux et sortit de la pièce. Le vieil homme sourit en voyant la jeune fille en meilleure forme.

- Peux-tu te lever que j'examine ta plaie ?

D'un pas hésitant Elia se leva avec quelques difficultés en serrant ses dents, puis fit quelques pas vers Gaius la main compressant sa blessure qui lui faisait toujours mal. Le médecin examina la plaie qui était déjà pratiquement fermée.

- Tu guéris vraiment vite. C'est impressionnant.

Elia ne répondit pas. Elle esquissa d'un sourire gêné.

- Je vais nous préparer le diner, Merlin arrive avec de l'eau tu pourras donc te laver. Et puis il va te préter sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on te trouve un endroit plus approprié pour une dame.

- Oh je ne suis pas une dame... Le sol me conviendrait tout autant. C'est déjà très gentil de votre part de m'accueillir, me soigner et m'héberger.

Elia chercha un robe dans la pile de vêtement que Guenière lui avait déposé plus tôt dans la journée et fila dans la chambre de Merlin. Celle-ci était toujours en désordre, des vêtements éparpillés, le lit défait, une pile de livre étallé au sol. Telle une servante, elle rangea les livres sur l'étagère, refit le lit et mit les vêtements sur une pile sur la chaise. Merlin rentra alors avec ses seaux. Gaius lui annonça qu'il avait réquisitionné sa chambre pour la jeunne fille. Paniqué à l'idée qu'une demoiselle voit l'état de sa chambre, il lâcha les seaux et entra dans la chambre sans toquer. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Elia qui n'était plus qu'à moitié vétue. Elle avait retiré le haut pour pouvoir mieux examiner sa plaie. Le jeune homme rougit mais ne détourna pas tout de suite le regard de la jeune fille. Géné mais aussi curieux. Malgré sa blessure Elia était une très belle jeune fille. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle mit pour atteindre un coussin pour cacher la partie de son anatomie féminine que Merlin s'excusa en bafouillant et fit vol face, sortit de sa chambre.

- Le seau... l'eau... enfin pour te laver... je les laisse là... enfin devant la porte

- Et bien Merlin, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as vu un fantôme ?

Gaius s'amusa de la réaction du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le retenir.

- La prochaine fois tu toqueras !

Merlin ne dit rien et entreprit de se débarbouiller à son tour.

Elia sortit de sa chambre, sa chevelure encore humide. Elle était ravissante même dans une simple robe de servante. Merlin n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux, d'ailleurs le début du souper se passa sans un mot. C'est Gaius qui brisa le silence.

- Elia, comme tu te sens mieux, je pense que demain tu pourras te rendre chez notre Roi, pour dissiper tous les soupçons qu'il peut avoir à ton égard.

La jeune fille avala sa gorgée avec difficulté. Apparament cette annonce ne l'enchanté pas vraiment. Elle fit mine d'être d'accord, et acquiessa le requète du vieillard. Elle termina rapidement son diner. Remercia Gaius et décida d'aller rapidement se coucher, laissant les deux hommes en tête-à-tête.

- C'est quelqu'un de réservé je trouve.

- Merlin tu le serais aussi si tu avais perdu tes compagnons de route. C'était peut être même sa famille. Demain nous en serons plus je suppose.

- Vous avez raison Gaius. Je ne vais pas tarder non plus à me coucher, Arthur me tue à la tâche.

- Je t'ai préparé un lit d'appoint pour cette nuit. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

Merlin n'était difficile en ce qui était de son lieu de couchage. Il n'avait aucune opposition à faire. Les deux hommes discutèrent encore quelques instants mais se couchèrent tous deux rapidement.

Au milieu de la nuit, Elia se réveilla. Elle prit un sac qu'elle avait trouvé dans la chambre de Merlin, y enfonça deux couvertures et sortit des appartements du médecin en toute discrétion. Elle passa les enceintes du château, traversa la ville basse, et s'enfonça dans la sombre forêt. Elle alluma une torche qu'elle avait soigneusement emportée et marcha pendant quelques minutes. Après tant d'efforts sa blessure lui assomma un gros coup au ventre. Elle décida donc d'allumer un feu et de se reposer ici pour la nuit. Elle chercha du bois et déballa ses couvertures au sol. Elle s'assit dessus, tendit ses mains au feu pour se réchauffer. La chaleur commençait à lui brûlait les yeux, la fatigue la gagnait tout doucement. Elle voulut s'allonger quand elle entendit un bruit. Des branches au sol se brisaient sous les pas. Elle ralluma sa torche et hurla " qui va là? "

Pas de réponse, juste une ombre qui avançait vers elle dangeureusement. Elia resta sur ses gardes. Elle brandissait sa torche telle une arme. Son coeur battait dans ses tempes, l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, le stress était à son paroxysme quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna... Lâcha sa torche qui tomba au sol, souffla un grand coup, et afficha un sourire. C'était une Licorne qui se tenait fièrement devant la jeune fille.

- Tu sais que tu m'as fait très peur. Mais comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! J'ai eu si peur de t'avoir perdu à jamais.

Le cheval mythique avait l'air de comprendre les mots de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha plus près d'elle et l'enroula dans son encolure, signe d'une grande affection. Elia la prise à son tour dans ses bras et laissa échapper toutes ses larmes. Elle réussit néanmoins à dire quelques mots entre deux sanglots.

- Je les ai tous perdus Shinu.

La licorne qu'elle venait de nommer, la fixa droit dans les yeux, comme si elle lui répondait.

- Je sais... D'ailleurs heureusement que tu m'as retrouvée. Je me suis échappée du château de Camelott... Tu m'imagines, moi dans le château du Roi Pandraghon, je n'aurais...

Un bruit derrière un arbre stoppa la demoiselle dans son monologue. Elle brandit à nouveau sa torche, mais cette fois plus confiante, sûrement grâce à la présence de son ami à quatre pattes.

- Qui va la ? Sortez de là !

L'homme qui se cachait derrière l'arbre montra son visage. Elle le reconnu tout de suite.

- Merlin ? Tu m'as suivi...

- Elia... Tu parles avec cette licorne... Tu utilises la magie ?

Elia fixa Merlin droit dans les yeux, il avait toujours ce regard doux et sans aucun reproche. Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Un ptit mot pour vous dire merci de suivre ma fic, surtout merci pour les commentaires. J'espère que la ptite intrique que j'ai mise en place vous plait ^^


	3. Rester ou Fuir

Elia ne bougeait plus, elle restait là, figée devant Merlin. Celui-ci n'osait plus rien dire non plus. Il avait tellement de questions à poser à la jeune fille, mais voyant sa détresse, il ne désirait qu'une chose c'était de la rassurer. En lui révélant qu'elle n'était pas seule ? Que lui aussi pouvait parler à des créatures magiques ? Impossible... Il devait garder son secret à tout prix. Il avait eu temps de mal à cacher sa vrai nature depuis tellement d'années ,qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque avec cette jeune fille qu'il ne connaissant à peine. Elia était consciente de la réticence du maître de Merlin envers la magie, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle fit volt-face pour rejoindre son ami à quatre pattes mais fut interrompu par Merlin, qui l'attrapa par le bras.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi.

- Peut être pas de toi mais de ton roi, oui !

- Mais je ne lui dirai rien. Je ne crains pas la magie comme la plupart du peuple de Camelot.

- Laisses moi partir Merlin.

Il relâcha son emprise de la jeune fille et la fixa dans les yeux, l'air grave.

- Que crois toi qu'Arthur va penser de toi si tu t'enfouis ce soir ? ... Ne crois tu pas que justement il va avoir des doutes sur ton identité, qu'il va envoyer son armée à ta recherche. Et que feras tu à ce moment là ? Les hommes de Camelot ne sont pas si simple à éviter.

Elia, contrainte de voir que Merlin avait raison, baissa ses yeux, elle fixait le feu sans un mot. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Elia et reprit la parole.

- Reviens à Camelot avec moi, on expliquera ce qu'il s'est passé à Arthur, et ensuite, si tu as toujours envi de t'en allé... Tu t'en ira tranquillement, sans soupçons de qui conque.

- ... dans ce cas là, il faut que je trouve une histoire à raconter à ton roi !

Elia s'éloigna de Merlin, et posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de l'équidé.

- Il a raison Shinu. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Comme pour acquiescer ces paroles, la licorne posa sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune fille, ferma les yeux un instant. Merlin était touché par la proximité qui unissait Elia et cet animal si magnifique. Shinu recula, elle fixa Merlin, puis fit demi tour et disparu dans la forêt laissant les jeunes gens ensemble. Elia s'assit à nouveau sur la couverture au coin du feu, bientôt rejoint par Merlin. Un silence pesant régnait à nouveau entre eux. Mais cette fois-ci c'est la demoiselle qui prit la parole.

- Après tout, je te dois la vérité Merlin. Les hommes qui nous ont attaqué en avait après notre argent mais pas seulement... aussi après mon frère et moi. Lui aussi était magicien. Nous avions monté une petite troupe de spectacle, nous voyageons entre différent villages, nous ne restions jamais trop longtemps au même endroit, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais les "on dit" vont très vite dans ce Royaume. Certains disaient que nos tours n'était que de la magie, mon frère étant cracheur de feu n'utilisait que très rarement son don. Nos deux autres compagnons était des gens du voyage avec qui nous nous sommes liés d'amitié, des jongleurs hors pair. Ces bandits nous ont attaqué pas uniquement pour noter argents, mais ils en avaient après nous, croyant que nous étions tous des sorciers...

Elia arrêta de parler, elle repensait à son frère et ses amis, tous perdus dans sa mésaventure. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Par fierté, elle ne les laissa pas s'échapper. Merlin touchait par son discourt, posa gentiment sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille, signe soutient.

- Et toi, dis moi, que faisais tu ?

- Hormis la cuisine, le linge et toutes les occupassions digne d'une femme entourés d'hommes, je suis dresseuse de chevaux. Comme tu as pus le voir, j'arrive à parler à cette licorne, et avec les chevaux c'est un peu pareil.

- Elle était magnifique cette licorne. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer une, elles sont tellement rares.

- Il n'en reste que quatre ou cinq. Il y a tant d'hommes vaniteux, qui les chassent. Elles ne méritent pas de disparaître !

-... Comme d'autres créatures...

- De quoi parles tu ?

- Oh non je dis ça en général... C'est tellement magnifique comme créature, comme tant d'autres.

- Hum...

Merlin changea vite de sujet pour éviter plus de questions.

- Pour Arthur, je pense que tu ne dois dire que vous étiez simplement une troupe de spectacle et que ces bandits vous ont attaqué pour votre argents. Oublions toute la partie magie, il en sera mieux ainsi pour tout le monde.

Elia esquissa un léger sourire. L'intérêt que lui portait Merlin l'a touchait. Elle pouvait enfin reparler de son histoire à cœur ouvert.

- Et ta blessure, ça va mieux ?

- Je pense qu'avec la potion de Gaius, ça ira.

- Alors rentrons ! Si quelqu'un nous voit ici, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il penserait.

Merlin aida la jeune fille à se lever, et à nouveau une sensation s'empara des deux magiciens quand leurs mains étaient en contact. Elia le souffle coupé, fixa Merlin droit dans les yeux, pour chercher une réponse à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais celui-ci fit comme s'il n'avait rien ressenti et rangea les couvertures. Elia ne dit rien. Elle éteint le feu et tout deux rejoignirent la demeure de Gaius. Avant de rentrer dans ces appartements, Elia attrapa la manche de Merlin et chuchota.

- Merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi Merlin. Je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi tu fais tout cela, mais je t'en serai à tout jamais reconnaissante.

Merlin afficha un sourire sincère et gêné. Et ils allèrent rejoindre leur lit respectifs.

Le lendemain matin, Gaius, le premier réveillé secoua le jeune magicien et le sorti violemment de son sommeil.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ! Tu as vu l'heure ?

Le jeune homme encore à moitié endormi se frotta les yeux et fronça les sourcils comme pour que les images lui paraissent plus nettes. Il fixa le vieille homme et écarquilla les yeux comme s'il venait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Non mais j'étais sur le point d'y aller Gaius.

- Hum... je vois ça, tu ne t'ais même pas prit la peine de te dévêtir hier soir.

Merlin se leva et évita de répondre à la question de son mentor. Il enfila ses chaussures tant bien que mal, pas tout à fait réveillé. Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte quand Gaius lui fit une dernière remarque.

- Merlin, tu as encore un brin d'herbe dans les cheveux, tu devrais corriger ça avant qu'Arthur ne te reçoit.

Merlin esquissa un sourire avant de franchir la porte. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre, monta les escaliers quatre par quatre, couru dans les couloirs du château et entra avec fracas dans la chambre de son maître. Ce dernier était entrain de déjeuner avec sa Reine.

- Eh bien Merlin, tu a décidé de te levé aujourd'hui. Dommage qu'il soit déjà si tard. Tu voulais peut être te joindre à nous ?

- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de... Vous vous moquez ?

- Que crois tu Merlin ! Que tu as le droit de passer ta soirée à la taverne et de ne pas venir travailler la matin.

Merlin ne dit plus un mot. Il attendait la sentence qu'Arthur aller avoir le plaisir de lui donner.

- C'est pour cela que cet après midi tu viendras m'aider à m'entraîner. J'ai besoin de me défouler... Et j'ai appris que la voyageuse allait mieux, dit lui que je l'a convoquerai avant le déjeuner.

Sur ce, Arthur congédia Merlin, et l'envoya nettoyer les écuries en guise de punition. Le jeune traîna les pieds jusque chez Gaius pour espérer déjeuner un petit morceau avant de partir nettoyer les écuries royales. En arrivant dans la demeure de Gaius, il vit Elia assise à table en train de manger un petit déjeuner que venait de lui préparer le vieil homme. Les deux jeunes gens stoppèrent une seconde ce qu'il étaient en train de faire, ils se fixèrent un instant. Puis Merlin s'approcha de la jeune fille sans dire un mot. Celle-ci baissa les yeux, de peur d'engager la discussion sur ce qui c'était passé hier soir. Gaius ressenti clairement la tension qui régnait entre ses deux jeunes gens. Merlin s'empara d'un morceau de pain et fit demi tour.

- Tu n'as rien à dire Merlin ?

- J'ai les écuries à nettoyer. Je viendrais avant le déjeuner, Elia est convoquée par Arthur.

Celui ci claqua la porte et prit le chemin des écuries.

Elia se sentait très gênée suite à la réaction de Merlin. Elle ne si attendait pas après ce qu'elle lui avait confié la veille. Et Gaius avait bien remarqué que la jeune fille était contrariée.

- Arthur n'a vraiment pas dû apprécié son retard ce matin. Merlin à horreur de nettoyer les écuries surtout de bon matin.

Elia ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle termina son déjeuné et annonça à Gaius qu'elle allait un peu visiter le château et la ville.

Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, ni de visite du château ou encore moins de la ville basse mais elle alla rejoindre Merlin dans son dur labeur. Ce dernier était en train d'attacher les chevaux à l'extérieur pour pouvoir vider les box. Elia s'approcha d'un cheval en le caressant de tout son long en s'arrêtant à la tête. Elle plongea son regard dans la sien, mais fit vite interrompu par Merlin qui accrocha le dernier cheval.

- Que fais tu là ?

- Je viens voir les chevaux.

- Hum... _(pas vraiment convaincu de cette réponse)_

- ... pour ce qu'il sait passé hier soir... Je voulais...

- être sûre que je ne dise rien ?

Elia resta silencieuse en entendant Merlin lui ôtait les mots de la bouche.

- Je ne dirai rien. J'ai l'esprit ailleurs depuis ce matin, mais rien à voir avec tout ça. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elia retrouva le sourire. Elle était apaisé et trouvé Merlin très sincère dans ses paroles. Merlin reprit sa fourche et une brouette puis retourna dans le box des chevaux, bientôt suivi par la demoiselle.

- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider Merlin ?

- Ce n'est pas un travail pour une dame et il serait dangereux d'utiliser ta magie ici.

- Pour qui me prends tu ?! ça a toujours était moi qui m'occupais des chevaux, et leurs box en faisait parti.

Elle prit un air sérieux et arracha la fourche des mains de Merlin. Celui-ci resta bouche bée en voyant la détermination de la jeune fille. Elia eu un fou rire en le voyant ainsi. Merlin un peu gêné, continu a rire avec elle. Tous deux passèrent leur matinée à faire les box dans la bonne humeur, elle fut même rythmée par un bataille de crottins. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'Elia n'avait pas rit autant. Quelques heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent les chevaux, les attachèrent les uns à coté des autres. Merlin pu s'apercevoir de la douceur de la jeune fille à l'écart des chevaux, d'ailleurs ils la suivaient sans même besoin de longe. Les deux magiciens avaient échangé un beau moment de complicité. Encore de la paille dans les cheveux, leurs vêtements sentaient l'écurie quand Gaius arriva paniqué.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous avez vu l'heure ? Arthur t'attend Elia.

Les deux magiciens se dévisagèrent, le temps était passé si vite sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Elia n'avait pas le choix, elle devait se présenter dans cet état devant le roi.

Arrivé devant la porte, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne pouvait pas être propre après avoir passé sa matinée dans une écurie, la bataille en était pour quelque chose. Les gardes leurs ouvrirent les grandes portes. Elia baissa le regard, et du coin de l'œil observa les chevaliers qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la salle. Merlin se mit à leur coté. Elia s'arrêta devant Arthur et se courba. Celui-ci eu un rictus de dégoût quand l'odeur de cheval arriva à son nez.

- Eh bien, demoiselle, se n'est pas vraiment dans cet accoutrement que je vous attendais.

Arthur regarda Merlin qui était dans le même état.

- Mais voyant mon serviteur, ça ne m'étonne guère !

Les chevaliers ainsi que la reine ont un petit rire. Merlin, quant à lui, se doutait qu'il en subirait encore les conséquences. Sur ce, Arthur demanda à Elia d'où elle venait, ce qu'elle faisait près de Camelot... Comme convenu avec Merlin, elle lui raconta qu'elle était nomade et voyageait de village en village avec son frère et ses amis, qu'ils étaient connues pour leurs spectacles, et qu'elle s'occupait plus particulièrement des chevaux. L'entretien ne durèrent que quelques minutes. D'après les dire de sa femme et l'attitude de Merlin, cette jeune fille ne pouvait être dangereux pour son royaume.

- Eh bien Elia, sache que Camelot t'accueillera tant que tu le souhaites. Nous t'aiderons à te trouver un travail pour y vivre.

- Votre altesse, je vous remercie, mais je n'ai jamais pu rester au même endroit très longtemps. Je reprendrais la route demain.

- Comme tu le souhaites.

- Si vous le permettez, puis-je me retirer ?

- Tu peux disposer.

Elia se courba une dernière fois et fit demi tour. Elle passa les portes et fut rattrapé par Merlin.

- Tu pars ?

- Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Rester à Camelot ? Tu veux m'envoyer à la potence ?

- Bien-sur que non mais... On trouvera quelque chose. Je t'assure, tu peux rester. Même Arthur...

- Arthur ne sait rien de moi... Comment veux tu qu'un magicien reste ici ?

Cela lui brûlait les lèvres. Merlin souhaitait tellement lui dire la vérité, lui dire qu'elle n'était plus seule, que lui était là depuis plusieurs années, et qu'il arrivait bien à vivre à Camelot. Mais rien... Rien ne pu sortir de sa bouche, il resta silencieux, et baissa les yeux, fixa le sol.

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Merlin.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme et s'éclipsa pour chercher de l'eau afin de se doucher.

Désole du retard, mais pas mal de chose à faire en ce moment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus. En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires ! Merci ! Bisouilles !


End file.
